Rove Time Adventure
by riz614
Summary: Hal-hal ganjil terjadi pada Baekhyun. Sosok-sosok aneh mulai bermunculan. Kemudian Baekhyun mendapatkan pesan misterius yang membawanya melesat ke masa lalu melalui waktu. Semua orang berharap Baekhyun dapat mencegah bencana. Pria biasa dalam perjalanan luar biasa melalui waktu.
1. Chapter 1

**Rove Time Adventure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokoh hanya saya pinjam sebagai penghidup dalam karangan ini.**

 **Summary: Hal-hal ganjil terjadi pada Baekhyun. Sosok-sosok aneh mulai bermunculan. Kemudian Baekhyun mendapatkan pesan misterius yang membawanya melesat ke masa lalu melalui waktu. Semua orang berharap Baekhyun dapat mencegah bencana. Pria biasa dalam perjalanan luar biasa melalui waktu.**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Supporting cast: Find by your self.**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rated: T (maybe -_-)still teenager but.../smirk**

 **Length: Chapter**

 **WARNING: THIS IS YAOI FANFIC! DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

©riz_614

.

Happy reading~

…

…

[PROLOGUE]

Baekhyun terbangun oleh suara sirine mobil ambulans yang meraung-raung, bergema di ngarai pencakar langit. Suara itu memantul keatas, menembus pada jendela.

Kedua pasang netra sipitnya mengerjap dengan gerakan pelan, menyesuaikan sinar mentari yang menyerang secara serentak melalui kaca jendela dengan gorden yang telah tersingkap.

Ia terbangun tepat pada pukul sepuluh, dan semalaman ia tertidur di sofa ruang teve dekat dengan kaca berukuran paling besar yang terdapat di apartemennya yang cukup terbilang mewah itu.

Pintu depan terbuka, dan Yoona datang terhuyung. Wanita itu membawa keranjang pakaian di pinggulnya. "Hmm.. Ada yang menikmati hidup di Seoul." Lalu menyimpan seluruh pakaian bersih–yang kebanyakan milik ibunya—tepat pada kakinya yang baru saja diselonjorkan.

"Mereka bisa tidur dimanapun mereka mau." Baekhyun disampingnya hanya terdiam saja. Ia masih mengantuk dan menyahuti perkataan Yoona bukanlah sesuatu yang positif diawal harinya ini.

Tetapi, sepertinya Yoona kian menjadi-jadi. "Ibumu sudah berada di kamarnya dan tentu keadaannya akan semakin buruk kalau kita hanya berdiam dan—"

"Hentikan kekhawatiran pada ibuku!," Baekhyun harus menghentikan mulut yang tak memiliki rem itu. Ia lalu memindahkan seluruh pakaian pada meja, dan memberikan seulas senyuman tipis kala melihat netra kecil Yoona yang memandangnya prihatin.

"Apa yang akan kita dapatkan kalau kita melakukan itu semua? Ibuku akan berpura-pura sembuh lalu mengkonsumsi pilnya kembali." Ujar Baekhyun. Pria yang baru berumur dua puluh satu itu berniat untuk menghilang dari pandangan Yoona. Cukup sampai disini pembicaraan pagi mengenai ibunya. Ia tidak ingin rasa sakit dan kesedihan melandanya pada menit ketika ia baru terbangun dan mengetahui fakta bahwa ibunya datang pada waktu fajar dengan kondisi layaknya orang stress.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia merindukan sosok ibu dengan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya."

Dan Baekhyun masih mampu mendengarkan gumaman Yoona dibelakangnya. Namun, tungkai kakinya ia gerakan menuju kamar. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kini telah memerah. Menahan sebuah gejolak batin yang menyuruhnya untuk menumpahkan air kesedihan di pagi Rabu pada musim gugur ini.

.

.

Im Yooji, seorang wanita hampir menginjak umur lima puluh yang terbilang masih cantik, pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi pop bergenre _blues_ yang kini eksistensinya tergerus oleh zaman. Menikah dari keluarga terpandang, Byun Jaejoong, pria tinggi tampan itu telah membuat seorang Im Yooji bertekuk lutut.

Namun sekarang ia adalah _single_ _parents_ ketika umur pernikahannya baru menginjak empat tahun. Banyak pikiran mereka yang tak sama dan mereka enggan untuk menolerirkan hal semacam itu. Dari pernikahan yang masih berumur biji jagung, menganugerahkan Putra berwajah manis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Pernah suatu hari Baekhyun mendatangi kamar luas ibunya yang tengah bergerumul diatas ranjang. "Setidaknya Ibu masih mau makan nasi bukan obat yang selalu Ibu konsumsi setiap permasalahan datang." Baekhyun berujar ketika ia telah menyimpan nampan makanan sehat disamping nakas.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang Ibu lalui selama ini. Tidak satupun orang yang mengerti dan untuk pil, Ibu hanya meminumnya ketika mau tidur saja. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan dengan kadar keterlaluan seperti ini. Ibu sudah mengalaminya di umurmu sekarang." Komentar Yooji tak membuat Baekhyun sama sekali baik, remaja pria itu mampu berdiam.

"Oh ya, Yoona bilang kau mengikuti karya tulis?" Yooji tahu-tahu membuka sebuah obrolan ringan dengan anaknya, yang mana itu adalah kejadian langka. Karena waktu yang Yooji habiskan sebagian besar diruang musik dan setelahnya di klub.

"Begitulah, dan itu sudah dua bulan yang lalu."

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya apa hobimu?" Yooji berbicara tanpa melihat objek anaknya. Dan mereka memang jarang untuk saling pandang satu sama lain tatkala mereka membangun sebuah pembicaraan singkat.

"Aku suka menulis dan membaca yang banyak," jawab Baekhyun pendek. Ia melihat sekilas pada ibunya untuk mengetahui bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang.

"Kuno sekali," komentar Yooji memberikan tawa lirih dari keduanya.

"Sepertinya Ibu sudah terlalu mengantuk sekarang," ujar Baekhyun. Ia melihat kantung mata ibunya yang mengerikan.

Yooji mengulas senyuman tipis, lalu menutupi pandangannya oleh kain penutup mata.

"Selamat tidur, Ibu... " ucapan manis itu disahuti oleh dengkuran keras dari sosok yang terbaring.

Dan itu adalah obrolan ia bersama ibunya delapan tahun yang lalu, sekaligus terakhir kalinya mereka bercakap-cakap dengan suasana yang damai tak seperti sekarang, suasana disekitar mereka begitu dingin mengalahkan hujan salju dimalam Natal yang selalu sepi di apartemen 11C itu.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba saja Yoona datang seraya mengambil pakaian yang telah rapi untuk ia kenakan sekarang. "Tepat sekali, aku menyiapkan baju yang pas untuk penerimaan penghargaan _science_ -mu di Universitas."

"Terimakasih, dan seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu seperti pelayan di keluargaku ini. Terimakasih banyak." Yoona tersenyum dan senyuman itu tak jauh beda yang dimiliki ibunya. Mungkin dikarenakan mereka adalah saudara kandung, wajah dan prilaku mereka nyaris mirip, meskipun Baekhyun akui bahwa setidaknya Bibinya itu lebih baik dari segi pemikirannya dari pada ibunya sendiri.

"Tidak masalah, maafkan aku tidak bisa ikut hadir dari momen kebahagiaanmu sekarang. Keponakan bayimu sering rewel kalau sedang sakit," ujar Yoona tanpa melepaskan senyuman hangatnya. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, " _Imo_ sudah membantu banyak.."

Acara pemberian medali telah usai seperempat jam yang lalu, dan Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri untuk menunggu taksi dekat dengan kampus. Ia belum juga melunturkan senyuman penuh sinar bahagia kala penghargaan itu diberikan oleh Rektor dan banyak dosen serta teman-teman bahkan ada juga lain jurusan memberikan ucapan selamat dan hebat. Ia tentu bukanlah sosok penggila pujian, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalia ia mengikuti sebuah kompetesi dengan juara tertinggi. Hal itu membuat eurofia pemenang begitu menggebu.

Dan Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi dari ibunya. Yang ia harapkan berada di apartemen di waktu empat sore ini. Menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang mampu berdiri tegak meskipun dalam kondisi yang katakanlah menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria menubruk bahunya sedikit keras, yang mana perbuatan itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun terdorong kesamping dan senyumannya tergantikan oleh keterkejutan. Ia melihat pria asing itu yang berpakaian layaknya anak _punk_. Baekhyun bergidik, ia nyaris berurusan dengan salah satu preman.

Beruntung karena anak _punk_ itu hanya melirik ia sekilas, lalu berlari begitu saja, tentu tanpa kata maaf. Dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak menginginkan suara pria itu terdengar oleh telinganya.

.

"Ibu...!" suara Baekhyun menggema di ruangan serba putih itu. Mata sipitnya bekerja liar untuk menemukan sosok wanita yang seumur hidupnya ia panggil dengan nama 'ibu'.

Tetapi panggilan itu tak mendapatkan balasan yang Baekhyun harapkan. Ruangan kecil khusus piano dan kamar Yooji tak memberikan tanda bahwa wanita itu berada disana. Lantas pria manis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya, mulai beristirahat dengan duduk dikursi panjang dekat piano megah milik sang ibu.

.

 **TRAK!**

.

Suasana yang sunyi nan senyap membuat suara apapun akan terdengar jelas meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah derik langkah kaki yang dipelankan. Tetapi sekarang bukanlah ayunan kaki yang Baekhyun dengar. Melainkan suara derikan ranjang yang berasal dari kamar ibunya. Dikarenakan tempat ia duduk sekarang hanya terpisahkan oleh jendela tanpa berpanel ganda.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin ibunya-lah yang membuat suara itu. Kenop pintu ia putar dengan tak sabar.

Dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah sosok wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang—ciri dari ibunya, melainkan sosok wanita asing yang terbaring ditempat tidur Yooji. Seorang wanita cantik, yang belum pernah Baekhyun temui selama ia hidup dibumi. Wanita asing itu bersandar pada bantal-bantal Yooji, dadanya naik turun dalam upaya keras untuk bernapas. Ia begitu kurus dan pucat, matanya melotot—sepasang mata yang berkilat-kilat, dan terlihat ketakutan. Lalu ia pun terbatuk-batuk dan setelahnya menatap Baekhyun. Seolah berkata padanya..

"Bisakah kau membantu?"

Tak ada suara apa pun yang kini Baekhyun dengar, selain suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu cepat. Ia jelas-jelas melihat bagaimana figur sakit itu yang memandangnya seraya terbatuk. Tetapi, mengapa Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa mendengarkan suara batuknya. Ada apa ini?

Suara pintu terbuka dan itu berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun untuk mengambil oksigen yang telah terlupakan. Baekhyun terkejut tatkala mendengar suara gedebum sebuah benda tepat pada lantai ruangan pertama. Ia melirik sekilas pada samping kiri, tepat kesumber suara. Lalu Baekhyun menghadap kedepan lagi untuk melihat objek yang telah membuatnya terpana. Keterkejutan dan ketakutan mulai menguasainya disaat Baekhyun tak mendapati sosok asing nan cantik itu kembali. Pikirannya begitu kosong sekarang.

"P-permisi..."

Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar ibunya sedikit tergesa. Ia berjalan menuju keruangan utama dan segera retinanya mendapatkan dua sosok wanita dengan perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Ibu anda tertidur didepan pintu dan saya mencoba membawanya masuk, tapi mungkin saya tidak terlalu kuat—"

"Terimakasih," potong Baekhyun cepat. Kemudian menghampiri ibunya dengan kondisi yang tak pernah baik. Ibunya pasti telah menghabiskan botol arak dengan jumlah yang mengerikan.

"Tidak masalah. Ah, saya kemari sebenarnya ingin memberikan ini." Gadis penolong itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kardus panjang kepadanya.

Baekhyun menyimpan lengan Yooji pada kursi kembali untuk mengambil pemberian benda tersebut. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku diminta oleh seorang pria berpakaian _punk_ untuk memberikannya padamu." Dan ekspresi Baekhyun memperlihatkan bahwa ia kini tengah terkejut luar biasa.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya gadis baik itu, Baekhyun mengangguk kaku dan memberikan senyuman setelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih banyak.. "

###

###

###

TBC

A/N: Maaf kalo ff the magic namja aku hapus. Sebagai gantinya aku pos ff yang masih bergenre fantasi romance. Entah kenapa magic namja belum memberikan titik temu, meskipun ff itu udah berjalan dalam chap sebelas. Mungkin ff itu kebanyakan unsur real lifenya dibanding sihir, jadi judul sama isi ceritanya jauh banget dari kata nyambung. Dan perasaan pesimis pun timbul.

Untuk ff baru ini emg belum selesai untuk penulisannya, tapi poin-poin ceritanya udah kutulis, yaa ancang-ancang kalo tiba-tiba kena WB.

Oke fix selamat membaca reader~ berikan tanggapan setelah membacanya. Aku pen tau gimana setiap asumsi kalian tentang ff ini :) gak maksa juga sih.. Hhe

Annyeol!

SALAM TO BELI~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur, menyeret sandal bulunya dipermukaan keramik. Melongok sekilas ke dalam kulkas yang memperlihatkan kondisi kosong khas ibunya. Ibunya bukanlah pelahap makanan. Tetapi ada beberapa makanan bebas gluten, bebas gandum, bebas gula, biskuit bebas sereal, sekantong jelatang, empat botol sampanye, dan empat belas botol air. Ibunya hidup dari air—air khusus, air mahal. Bahkan Yoona berkata bahwa air itu berasal dari keringat putri duyung. Air, vitamin, dan... pil.

Baekhyun menjejalkan biskuit kedalam mulutnya seraya menuangkan air mineral pada gelas. "Air ini lebih berasa ketimbang dengan air yang lainnya." Baekhyun sering berbicara sendiri—karena tidak ada orang lain yang dapat ia ajak untuk berbicara.

Sambil masih menggerutu, Baekhyun hendak kembali ke tempat tidur. Ada cahaya dari dalam kamarnya, namun Baekhyun tidak merasa menyalakan lampu tidur lagi. Ia berhenti di depan pintu, melongok kedalam ruangan. Dan jantungnya nyaris copot dibuatnya. Sosok cantik itu kembali ia lihat dengan keadaan yang sama, hanya tempatnya yang berbeda. Wanita asing itu berkata tanpa suara, kata-kata meluncur bak kepulan asap, "Bisakah kau membantu?"

Kemudian wanita itu lenyap. Baekhyun menggosok matanya kuat-kuat. Ia pun mendadak merasa sesak napas. Baekhyun mengambil selimut dikursi goyang, menyelinap ke ruang tamu dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa krem dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Ia tidak ingin ketempat tidur selama-lamanya.

Penampakan itu—lagi. Baekhyun ingin sekali menonjok dirinya sendiri. Apakah semua ini nyata? Baekhyun ragu. Mungkinkah ia mempunyai imajinasi yang berlebihan?, dan bisa jadi ja mulai agak sinting. Baekhyun memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan pikiran dan juga hatinya yang saling berteriak didalam tubuhnya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit dari kerumunan selimutnya, mata sipitnya terbuka penuh. Ada satu petunjuk untuk ia ketahui kebenaran dari kejadian-kejadian aneh ini. Petunjuk yang besar; sebuah tongkat jalan. Benda itu ia dapati dari sebuah paket satu hari yang lalu, dengan hiasan tulisan rumit 'Byun Baekhyun'. Benda didalamnya itu fantastis, sebuah kayu eboni hitam dengan kepala perak yang mewah dan dibawahnya terdapat simbol aneh. Percis tongkat bagi pesulap.

"Aku benci pesulap, orang dewasa macam apa yang bekerja untuk menipu bocah berumur enam tahun? Itu palsu dan menyedihkan." Baekhyun kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengeratkan tangannya pada tongkat jalan itu yang ia ambil di balik lemari dekat dengan teve.

"Tetapi ini nyata.. Dan pasti ada kaitannya."

Baekhyun membaca sebuah kartu kecil yang datang bersamaan dengan tongkat jalan. "Aide memoire.. Untuk membantu mengingat.." ia mencampakkan kertas kecil itu, mulai frustasi dengan kondisi yang ia alami. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa arti semua ini.

.

.

Baekhyun terjatuh tidur di sofa kembali. Dan ia terbangun oleh pintu yang terhempas dari arah belakang.

Yoona datang bersama keranjang tumpukan pakaian. "Seseorang sedang menikmati indahnya kota Seoul, tanpa mereka tahu kalau ada orang lain yang harus menaiki Bis dari Busan ketika fajar."

Baekhyun meloloskan kakinya dari cucian yang Yoona sengaja lakukan disimpan diatas kaki pendeknya. "Aku berani taruhan kalau Ibu masih berada didalam kamarnya."

Yoona menyahuti, "Tentu saja." Seraya memilah-milah pakaian eksotis Yooji. "Menurutku dia akan berada didalam tepat tidur selama seminggu karena dia sedang mengalami krisis."

Ibunya yang tengah krisis adalah mimpi buruk. Baekhyun kembali berbaring, "Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

"Agensi ibumu mulai mencoba menjadwal _tour_ nya. Di Milwaukee, Wisconsin."

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu tidak, Nak. Apakah menurutmu, Ibumu akan sudi menyeret bokong kurusnya ke Wisconsin?"

"Hmm, yeah." Cetus Baekhyun. "Maksudku, aku tahu, dia pernah manggung di Madison Square Garden dan 20.000 remaja berteriak-teriak histeris karenanya. Tapi, itu sudah berlalu. Youth 'n Asia bukan lagi termasuk dalam daftar akhir ini."

"Youth 'n Asia?" Yoona mendengus. Ia menggulung kaus kaki katun milik Baekhyun. "Sekarang itu masalahnya, tidak pernah ada lagi penonton orang Asia dan mereka sudah tidak muda. Ibumu terlalu tua untuk menari dengan pakaian setengah telanjang di atas panggung. Dia tidak bisa menerimanya, dan enggan untuk pergi ke Milwaukee. Jadi ia akan ketempat tidur lalu berkubang disana."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ibunya tidak akan ingin keluar dari kamar jika beberapa utusan agensi datang ke rumah. Dan pil akan dikonsumsi lebih banyak lagi. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan tatkala sekelebat bayangan figur asing itu menari-nari di benaknya. Baekhyun sendiri memikirkan krisis yang ia alami beberapa hari ini, mengabaikan kalimat demi kalimat Yoona yang mendendangkan keluhan terhadap ibunya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka disebabkan ulah angin ribut yang datang beberapa saat lalu. Retinanya menangkap jajaran gedung pencakar langit dan juga Rumah Sakit pusat kota yang berhadapan dari kamar 11C, kamarnya sekarang. Ia menelusuri setiap dahan pepohonan rindang—samping kiri, dan tiba-tiba saja lensa sipitnya melihat suatu objek pria yang memakai topi dengan ujung runcing, disertai jubah panjang hitam dan berkulit putih pucat—pasi, memperlihatkan mata hijaunya yang berkilat-kilat aneh tepat menggantung di salah satu jendela apartemen lain. Dan poin yang terpentingnya adalah pria asing itu memegang tongkat yang menyerupai miliknya. Baekhyun memekik, jantungnya berdegup keras.

"Jangan lompat!" serunya dan itu membuat Yoona meliriknya sekilas.

"Apa ada masalah?" pertanyaan Yoona terabaikan. Baekhyun lebih memilih keluar apartemen dan menuju kebawah. Setelah sampai tepat dibawah gedung, Baekhyun mengangkat kepala guna melihat siluet tubuh itu lagi dengan jelas dan ia akan meminta pertolongan pada petugas keamanan apartemen. Tetapi, sekarang yang ia lihat hanyalah ratusan jendela yang tertutup dan sebagiannya terbuka. Tak ada sama sekali postur tubuh yang memakai jubah itu. Kembali memasuki apartemen dengan gerakan kaki yang ia cepatkan. Dan setelah tiba di atas, Baekhyun menjeblakkan pintu, ia mendapati Yoona yang berdiri dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ada seseorang disana yang akan turun dari jendela!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak diakhir kata. Seraya menunjuk, pria manis itu berjalan mendekati jendelanya. "Tongkat berjalan itu..."

"Maksudmu tongkat pesulap? Aku simpan dibalik pintu depan. Aku pikir kau masih membenci penyihir tipuan..?"

Baekhyun mengambil kayu eboni hitam, menatapnya secara lamat-lamat. "Ini bukan sembarang tongkat," Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan isi otaknya untuk mencari jawaban dari kejadian aneh itu. Ia yakin jika semua ini bukan semata kebetulan saja.

Ia menyatukan dari awal peristiwa ketika ia menemukan sosok asing itu dikamar ibunya, lalu pemberian paket misterius, dan kembali ia melihat wanita cantik dikamarnya malam tadi, terakhir ia melihat siluet tubuh tinggi mengenakan baju ala pesulap tetapi mata hijau itu seakan menariknya ke suatu tempat yang ia tidak ketahui dimana letaknya.

"Kau coba buka tutup bawah tongkatnya, aku yakin akan ada bunga yang keluar dari sana." Yoona masih pada pendiriannya, tak ingin memusingkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh keponakan tertuanya itu.

"Tidak, ada hal yang tidak biasa... " cicit Baekhyun dan Yoona menggelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya aku salah untuk membangunkanmu, lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat tidur." Ujar Yoona. Tetapi Baekhyun menghentikan langkah yang di dorong oleh Yoona.

"Tapi.."

"Hanya segelas susu hangat untuk membantu." Yoona membantu Baekhyun berbaring ke tempat tidur kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu.

"Ada orang yang akan jatuh—"

"Biar aku yang memberitahu kepada penjaga. Tunggu sebentar aku akan memberimu segelas susu." Yoona menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Dan Baekhyun menghela napas secara kasar. Ini teramat nyata jika dikatakan hanya imajinasi. Tahu-tahu Yoona kembali datang lalu menyodorkan minuman hangat nan manis kepadanya.

Baekhyun meminum sedikit, setelahnya ia menyimpan susu itu dinakas meja kecil. Ia rebahan dan Yoona mengusap surai lembutnya. "Panggil aku jika kau merasa kesakitan atau merasa takut. Aku akan pulang lebih lama lagi, sampai memastikan semuanya selesai." Baekhyun membungkus tubuhnya oleh selimut sampai dagu, ia lalu memejamkan mata. Yoona yang melihatnya tersenyum manis, sebelum meninggalkan tempat tidur keponakan cantiknya itu.

Ketika mendengar pintu tertutup, Baekhyun menunggu tiga menit untuk memastikan jika Yoona telah meninggalkan area kamarnya. Ia bangkit setelah dirasa aman. Menyusup pada kolong ranjang yang telah ia sibakkan rumbaian sepreinya. Beberapa barang-barang yang menurut Baekhyun berharga tersimpan dibawah sini. _Sweater_ rajutan sang nenek, pisau tentara dari Swiss—kado lama dari Ayahnya. Dan juga ada bola _baseball_ tentu dengan sarung tangannya yang telah lapuk termakan jamur berdampingan dengan senter pula. Satu lagi, barang yang mempunyai wilayah besar di kolong ranjangnya itu yang tak lain adalah tumpukan buku. Campuran ekletis antara fiksi, biografi, puisi, dan surat-surat. Padahal si Byun lebih terobsesi pada pamflet kedokteran. Dan jika ia berpikir lebih tinggi, ia mungkin ingin menjadi seorang dokter.

Baekhyun menelusuri punggung buku oleh telunjuknya: _His Dark Materials, Swahili Made Easy, Life is a Dog_ ,... Dibagian sudut ada setumpuk buku bahasa kuno milik Profesor Song yang ia pinjam. "Dia tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi." Baekhyun menyeringai sampai ke telinga. "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia seperti mau membunuhku hidup-hidup." Batin Baekhyun.

"Tempus fugit, libertati viam facere" Baekhyun membaca salah satu judul buku usang itu. Ia mencium bau kesturi terbakar yang aneh dan itu berasal dari kertas halaman yang telah merepih. Meskipun Baekhyun telah menatap buku itu lamat-lamat, namun ia tidak mengerti apapun. Ia menggeram dan menutupi buku tersebut dengan keras-keras, dan tiba-tiba sebuah kertas kecil mencelat keluar. "Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Baekhyun kadang berbicara sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Ia menekan ujung kartu kecil yang ia dapatkan bersamaan dengan paket itu, sampai ada garis lekukan diujung kertas tersebut. Baekhyun tahu jika ia tidak akan seceroboh itu menempatkan sebuah benda.

Tahu-tahu Yoona telah berada diambang pintu, yang telah memakai mantel kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat dengan kombinasi oranye. "Lebih baik kau mandi dulu," wanita itu berkata, "Lalu segera tidur."

"Tapi aku baru saja berada ditempat tidur," protes Baekhyun di balik jumbaian seprei.

"Kau ada dibawah tempat tidur sekarang." Yoona berdecak, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disana. Kau seorang manusia bukan seekor marmut."

Baekhyun tahu jika dirinya tidak dapat menjemput mimpi untuk waktu sekarang. Tetapi, semakin cepat ia pergi tidur, semakin cepat pula Yoona meninggalkan apartemen dan ia akan kembali berkutat untuk memecahkan kodenya. Maka dengan patuh, ia pun mandi, memakai piyama terhangat dan berpura-pura tidur. Akhirnya pintu kamar Baekhyun pun ditutup.

Setelah kembali menyusup kebawah tempat tidur, Baekhyun menemukan buku Tempus dan kartu dengan huruf-huruf timbul itu. Bagaimana mereka bisa bersama-sama? Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan tongkat jalan? Semuanya seperti puzzle, dan Baekhyun hanya memiliki beberapa potongan jawaban.

"Tempus fugit, libertati viam facere" ulang Baekhyun membaca satu judul dari empat buku Profesor Song dengan suara lirihan. Dan di saat ia membalikkan kartu, sebuah tera air tercetak disana. Dimana tera air itu hanyalah sebuah logo dari pabrik kertasnya, hanya pola yang campur aduk. Tetapi logo itu kini tampak nyata. Mungkin suasananya gelap dan hanya ada cahaya senter.

Ketika Baekhyun mendekatkan senter untuk mencoba melihat secara jelas logo tersebut, pola itu membentuk deretan kata dan deretan kata itu berubah menjadi baris kemudian baris itu menjadi bait. Ia nyaris tidak dapat membacanya, karena tulisan itu berubah-ubah lalu menghilang secara kilat. Tetapi, kata 'Aide Memorie' ia temukan pada kertas kecil yang kini seperti sedia kala. "Artinya.. Untuk membantu mengingat," dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pandangannya teralihkan oleh cahaya berpendam-pendam di balik pintu kamar mandi yang tak seutuhnya tertutup. Baekhyun berfirasat bahwa terjadi sesuatu dikamar mandi. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menghubungi Yoona yang mungkin kini telah berada di kereta api bawah tanah menuju kepulangannya, atau ibunya yang tertidur berjam-jam untuk ia bangunkan sekarang. Membuka pintu bersama, melihat kedalam kamar mandi. Namun, mungkinkah itu juga ada hubungannya dengan ketiga benda yang berada tepat di depan matanya? Ketakutan, kebingungan, kekhawatiran, kegelisahan dan keingin tahuan saling menubruk satu sama lain.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata guna berpikir secara keras. Mana yang ia pilih sekarang? Dan bayangan sosok cantik yang meminta bantuan kepadanya berputar layaknya rekaman film rusak dibenaknya sekarang. Jika berdiam di balik ranjang, ia menjadi seorang pencundang dengan rasa penasaran dan tentu ia tidak berani mengambil keputusan.. Ia seolah kabur dari tanggung jawab.

Bermodalkan sejumput kecil keberanian, Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyian kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi secara lebar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia sekarang mengetahui fakta bahwa lampu dalam kondisi padam, cahaya berpendam-pendam itu melainkan berasal dari cermin yang kini menampilkan bukanlah bayangan dirinya. Tetapi segumpal awan hitam yang berputar-putar dan itu terlihat nyata. Baekhyun kembali merasakan sesak napas.

Sesosok muncul dari cermin yaitu sosok yang ia temui dikamarnya, tetapi kini berbeda tempat. Wajah memerah dan erangan kesakitan lalu berteriak, Baekhyun bersumpah jika itu memilukan, ia ingin sekali membantu figur itu dengan melakukan apapun. Tangannya terulur kedepan, mencoba meraihnya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja bayangan itu tergantikan oleh seekor ular raksasa mirip phyton. Apakah benar itu ular yang berasal dari bumi? Baekhyun tidak merasa yakin ketika melihat kepala ular itu mencuat sebuah cula keluar dengan sinar kuning dan itu jelas-jelas mengerikan. Seolah belum cukup menakutinya, ular itu balik menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya semerah darah dan mengekspresikan kebencian. Baekhyun menjauh, keringat mengucur dari dahinya, degup jantung mulai keras, bibir tipisnya menganga tak percaya sekaligus menahan teriakan. Monster ular itu kian mendekat dan Baekhyun terjatuh diatas lantai yang basah, ia memejamkan matanya mengangkat tongkat eboni hitam.

Kemudian kembali senyap.

Dan sebagai gantinya kesibukan dan aktivitas para pasukan tentara yang tengah bergerak. Suara gemuruh kaki kuda itu diiringi bunyi mengelegar dari atas. Di dalam cermin, langit tampak menggelap. Awan menebal dan menghitam; bergumpal-gumpal dan berubah-ubah bentuk, menciptakan gambaran hitam pekat di langit. Kilat membelah langit, tampaknya langit pun mempunyai pasukan tentara. Dua perang pecah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Serang!" suara keras batalion itu serempak dan menambah kecepatan. "SERANG!" Kuda-kuda memutar bola mata mereka, para pria berdiri tegak pada sanggurdi mereka, tombak berkilat-kilat; dan dalam gerakan menghambur maju kesetanan menerjang tepat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa pusing, berkeringat, dan ketakutan. Namun, ia tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaca pandang itu. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang dan cairan asam naik hingga kerongkongannya. 'Aku mau pingsan!'

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, merunduk dan dua peperangan itu lenyap.

Dan seketika itu juga tongkatnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Simbol-simbol aneh yang berusaha Baekhyun pecahkan mulai mengelilingi disekitar kepalanya. Simbol-simbol itu terbentuk kembali, lalu membelah menjadi kata-kata dalam ribuan bahasa. Akhirnya dengan gerakan menyapu ia dapat menerobos cermin, permukaannya bergelombang dalam lingkaran-lingkaran yang kian membesar.

'Ini terlalu rumit...'

.

.

Dan semuanya gelap...!

#

#

#

TBC••••

A/n: Gimana? Ngerti gak yg aku tulis?/di hulk/ Fic ini terinspirasi dr sebuah novel topmarkotop isi ceritanya! Udah deh gamau banyak ngoceh ga jelas. Selamat membaca aja.. Maaf kalo ngecewain, aku cuman nuangin kata² melalui tulisan yg gada bagus-bagusnya/tersenyum sedih/

Moga ff ini bisa ngehibur waktu senggang kaliaan~

ANNYEOL!

SALAM TOBELI :*


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Sunyi.

Keadaan sekitarnya terlalu sunyi dan ia merasakan udara sedikit lembab. Baekhyun pikir ia sudah mati. Namun, apakah kematian dapat merasakan perasaan senyaman ini? Dan beberapa kali ia merasakan pinggangnya ditusuk-tusuk oleh suatu benda tumpul yang keras. Ia tahu jika ia belum mati dan ada seseorang yang bersamanya sekarang.

Diusia dua puluh satu, Baekhyun masih merasakan ketakutan jika dirinya diculik oleh orang asing yang tentu mempunyai niat jahat padanya. Bisa jadi, penculik zaman sekarang melibatkan sihir untuk menjalakan aksinya. Tetapi, apakah mungkin itu ada? Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang berdominan kegelisahan dan juga menghentikan kegiatan seseorang yang menusuki pinggangnya sedari tadi, perlahan kelopak indahnya membuka. Lemari —usang— berwarna metalik langsung menjadi objek pertama yang Baekhyun lihat, dan pandangannya beralih pada sosok lain disamping kirinya. Figur tinggi, memakai jubah hitam, berambut hitam mengkilap dengan mata yang sama menatapnya dengan aura kaku.

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, sebelum sosok asing itu mengeluarkan suaranya, "Akhirnya kau terbangun juga.."

"Dimana ini?" orang itu mengulurkan tangan yang tersembunyi dibalik jubah dan Baekhyun menerimanya sedikit ragu. Ia terbangun dari sebuah ranjang bersepraikan kain putih yang terlalu kotor dan anehnya kenapa tadi ia merasakan ketenangan?

"Selamat datang. Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu 43 jam usahaku menghasilkan buah yang manis," jelas itu bukan jawaban yang ingin Baekhyun dengar. Pria kecil itu mengambil napas sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung kepada mata yang lain.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terkejut luar biasa tatkala wajah orang itu kini jelas ia lihat keseluruhannya—terlalu familier untuk dikatakan asing. Benar, sosok itu adalah pria yang berada dijendela apartemen. Dengan keyakinan penuh bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, ia tidak berada dilantai kamar mandi. Meskipun ini menakutkan tetapi ia harus menghadapi apapun yang terjadi.

Ia melebarkan mata. "K-kau si-siapa? Kau—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena tiba-tiba saja pria itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya kedepan wajahnya. "Kyuhyun DeQuelle," ucapnya ringan seolah angin berhembus pada telinganya, karena Baekhyun nyaris tak mendengarkan suara pria itu.

Baekhyun terdiam sampai salaman itu dihentikan oleh sosok yang yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun padanya. " Apakah dizamanmu tidak mengenal tatakrama berkenalan dengan baik?" Kyuhyun berkata dingin dan otomatis atensi Baekhyun tertuju seutuhnya kepada pria itu.

"Kau yang sudah membawaku kesini...?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, kemudian roman wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. "Aku sudah diganggu dan direcoki oleh dunia untuk membawamu. Kenapa mereka begitu menginginkanmu?" Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun naik-turun, melototi piyama kuning bergambar katak hijau dan oranye yang digunakan oleh Baekhyun. "Kau nampak mengerikan," imbuhnya. "Kau terlau jauh dari standar kami. Tapi, mereka berdua akan bahagia melihatmu sudah disini. Kita lihat siapa yang akan tak sadarkan diri." Baekhyun membisu, ia hanya melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berganti warna tak berkilatan kehijauan, kini melainkan merah nyaris hitam.

"Kau tunggu disini untuk beberapa waktu, Chanyeol sedang ada panggilan tugas medis bersama ayahnya. Sedangkan Seulgi sedang menonton sebuah pertunjukkan bersama Ratu—"

"Siapa mereka? Kenapa aku harus menemui kedua orang yang bahkan aku tidak tahu berjenis kelamin apa dan apakah mereka adalah dalang penculikkan ini? Mereka orang jahat—atau kaulah yang membawaku kesini?"

Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika dirinya akan mendapatkan beberapa pertanyaan yang beruntun dari mulut pria pendek yang kini terlihat gelisah dan khawatir. Ekspresinya sungguh lucu, namun Kyuhyun tak ingin tersenyum. "Aku bertaruh kau masih menyimpan ratusan pertanyaan lagi."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, "Apakah aku masih di Bumi?"

Pertanyaan itu teramat konyol bagi Kyuhyun, pria itu tertawa lirih namun ekspresinya jauh dari kata bahagia. Datar, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir jika ia sudah di permainkan. "Jawab pertanyaanku!" protes si Byun.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menanggapi tamunya itu dengan benar. "Kau adalah salah satu yang dibutuhkan oleh dunia. Untuk kedua nama yang tadi kusebutkan, merekalah yang membuatku layaknya budak. Meskipun hanya satu yang membuatku muak."

Baekhyun termenung, pikirannya _blank_. Ia tidak mengerti kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan ini. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjelaskan secara lebih detail dari kejadian yang terlalu rumit untuk ia pecahkan. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, tatkala Kyuhyun berhenti untuk terus mengoceh.

"Aku harus mengawasi banyak hal. Aku pamit."

"Kau sudah mendatangkanku kesini," Baekhyun kembali memprotes. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku begitu saja!" Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya, ia berdiri dilantai batu yang dingin, disebuah ruangan berlangit-langit rendah dan dinding-dinding yang suram. Dipenjuru ruangan, selain ember-ember tua, disanapun terdapat cermin panjang berbintik-bintik oleh noda usia.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju cermin itu, menjentik pelan emas tua pada bingkainya. "Aku bukan penyihir kelas tiga. Sosok yang pertama kali kau lihat bukan berarti dialah yang memanggilmu, Baekhyun," terang Kyuhyun. Pria itu kembali menyeringai dan Baekhyun semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang. Kenapa pria itu mengetahui siapa dirinya? Jelas-jelas ia belum memberitahukan identitasnya. Ini benar-benar tidak aman.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba peruntungannya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya keatas, menatap langit-langit. "Apa kita sungguh harus memulai dari awal lagi?" gumamnya. "Sang Terpilih...aku heran. Alangkah menyedihkan, mereka menaruh kepercayaan pada pria kecil ini..." ia berbicara sendiri, menggeleng-geleng, dan kembali kepada Baekhyun. "Coba rapikan rambutmu dengan jari. Ujungnya berdiri. Perjalanan itu, Tempus Fugit yang menyebabkan kau berada disini. Cobalah agak rapi untuk penampilanmu. Pemandangan yang menyebalkan!" sambil mendecakkan lidah, Kyuhyun menghilang, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

 _Pria itu benar-benar penyihir!_

Tiba-tiba pintu terayun terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita berwajah cantik—seperti kebanyakan teman kampusnya—berjalan tergesa kearahnya. "Baekhyun!" teriak wanita cantik asing itu. Dan ternyata bukan satu sosok saja, sosok lain bertubuh tinggi, berambut dengan mata yang berwarna senada, yaitu kelabu. Berjalan dibelakang wanita itu.

"Baekhyun-ku! Aku tahu kau pasti datang!" ia mendapatkan pelukan cukup erat dari sosok yang berseru padanya. Baekhyun tentu terkejut luar biasa.

Dan sosok yang paling tinggi disana, terpana menatap figur yang berada didalam rengkuhan itu. Si tinggi pura-pura melihat lantai dengan waspada tatkala objek pandangannya balik menatapnya dengan bingung.

"DuQuelle sudah memperingatkanku," suara _bass_ itu menarik perhatian bagi kedua sosok bagi yang saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pancaran mata yang berbeda. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu kau akan berpenampilan seperti ini. Apa yang kau kenakan?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, ia terlalu bingung sekarang. Kenapa dirinya seolah tak asing bagi mereka? Padahal ia sungguh tidak tahu siapa mereka yang sebenarnya. Apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya ketika ia jatuh pingsan, kenapa mereka mengetahui namanya? Dan siapakah ia dikehidupan lain ini?

 _Kehidupan lain?_

Baekhyun ingin sekali menghajar wajahnya sendiri, karena sempat berimajinasi. Dengan ragu, ia menjawab pertanyaan dari pria tinggi itu. "Ini piyama. Aku memakainya kalau malam, ditempat tidur." Entah kenapa ia harus menjelaskan kegunaan dari flanel kuningnya ini.

Si wanita menyela, "Piyama, aku yakin mereka memakainya karena sangat praktis dan sederhana. Dan Baekhyun, kuning benar-benar warna yang serasi denganmu, kau terlihat seperti bayi! Lucu!"

"Dan kodoknya," imbuh si tinggi, "Bagus sekali gambar kodoknya."

"Tunggu dulu," Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ia mencoba menggali informasi penting dari kedua manusia ini. "Tolong katakan padaku, kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" pertanyaan yang serupa namun pada narasumber yang berbeda.

"Apakah DeQuelle tidak bisa membantu?" ia mendapatkan pertanyaan dari sosok berambut kelabu. Dan dengan tegas ia menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala ringan.

"Aku sangat berharap kita akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berdiskusi soal ini. Tapi, ada alasan yang membuatmu berada disini Baekhyun dan kami tidak yakin kita mempunyai banyak waktu." Penjelasan dari sosok yang memeluknya, membuat Baekhyun berpikir sendiri. Ia tercenung. Apakah ini nyata? Ia sangat pusing, karena terus memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sejak ia terjaga di ruangan asing ini, tak membuahkan apa-apa.

"Kupikir begitu, mungkin pertanyaanmu akan kami jawab seiring waktu kau ada disini."

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah aku sudah dimata-matai sebelumnya oleh kalian?" nada suara Baekhyun sedikit goyah, menandakan ia merasa terancam.

"Astaga, apakah kehadiran kami menakutimu?" sosok wanita itu menghampiri pijakannya kembali. Otomatis Baekhyun memundurkan langkah hingga kakinya menyentuh pinggiran ranjang. Ia berhenti disana dengan bola mata melebar...

..ketakutan..

"Oh Tuhan, maafkan kami. Sungguh, Baekhyun kami bukanlah orang jahat—"

"Siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian, huh?" Baekhyun tak sadar jika dirinya telah meninggikan suara ketika berbicara barusan. Ia memandang waspada pada kedua sosok yang memberikan pandangan yang berbeda kepadanya. Satu memandangnya penuh simpati dan satunya lagi memberikan pandangan mengejek. "Kau seperti anjing dengan mata seperti itu."

"Sudah hentikan." Si wanita berpaling dari pria tinggi, kini mata indahnya menatapi Baekhyun penuh sayang. "Sungguh maafkan perilaku ketika kau melihat kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba dan melupakan siapa kami yang sebenarnya. Perkenalkan, aku Seulgi dan si menara bodoh itu adalah Chanyeol O'Reilly—"

"Jangan coba-coba untuk memasukkan nama ayahku," ujar dari sosok yang kini Baekhyun ketahui namanya. Chanyeol.

Tetapi, kiranya Seulgi tak mempedulikan kalimat protesan itu, ia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Maaf, Kami terlalu antusias. Kami membutuhkanmu Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun DuQuelle punya kewajiban. Kami tidak akan bisa memanggilmu tanpa dirinya." Baekhyun mendengus pelan ketika mengingat ucapan penyihir sinis yang ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Penyihir itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah dalang dari segala yang terjadi—dan yang akan dilalui—padanya.

"Aku dipanggil olehnya atas permintaan kalian?"

"M-hm..." angguk Seulgi dengan ragu. Ia sedikit tidak yakin untuk menjawabnya.

"Tahun berapa sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Pertanyaan terbodoh yang baru kudengar. Sekarang tahun seribu enam ratus empat belas." Kini Chanyeol yang menjawab dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Dan perubahan air wajah si manis Byun begitu kentara. Ia merasa takjub jika dirinya berada diratusan tahun kebelakang dari zamannya sekarang. Bola matanya mengerjap dua kali, guna menetralisir eurofia yang tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya ketika sempat merasa bangga dapat melesat ke masa lalu melalui pesan misterius. Ini adalah perjalanan luar biasa melalui waktu!

"Sekarang kau tersenyum layaknya orang gila, astaga apakah kita benar-benar sudah memintanya untuk datang?" Chanyeol berkata sinis dan hal itu membuat senyuman penuh arti Baekhyun luntur seketika. Lensa cokelat itu menatap tepat pada sepasang lensa kelabu, "Dizamanku orang yang meminta bantuan berlaku baik hingga orang yang dimintai bantuan itu merasa bahagia kalau sudah membantunya. Tapi, tanda-tanda itu tidak aku dapatkan dari kepribadianmu, Cha—nyeol!"

Sahutan dari perkataannya adalah tawa Seulgi dan pandangan tajam dari Chanyeol. "Aku sudah lama mendambakan sosok yang bisa membuat dia malu. Aku berada dipihakmu, Baekhyun!" buru-buru Seulgi mengangkat gaunnya yang menjuntai ke lantai, guna mempermudah baginya untuk berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau berada dipihak mana, Putri?" pertanyaan Chanyeol mengundang Baekhyun untuk memandangi sosok cantik disamping kanannya sekarang. Senyuman dan pakaian yang melekat ditubuh tinggi Seulgi menggambarkan wanita itu adalah seorang putri kebangsaan Eropa. Kenapa ia baru memikirkannya? Apa kini ia berada di salah satu bagian Negara Eropa?

Perlahan Baekhyun menggulirkan matanya untuk melihat kedepan, dimana sosok menjulang Chanyeol berada. Wajahnya seperti kebanyakan orang Asia, meskipun matanya berwarna abu-abu cerah. Dan juga pakaian yang dikenakannya sama seperi Seulgi. Pakaian untuk kehidupan istana. Apakah Chanyeol adalah seorang pangeran?

Baekhyun merasa ingin menendang tubuhnya sendiri ketika ia sempat memuji keindahan wajah orang sinis semacam Chanyeol.

 _Dia memang sedikit tampan dariku!_

"Sebelumnya kau tidak mempersalahkan itu, Chanyeol." Perkataan Seulgi mengambil Baekhyun dari dunianya sendiri. Pria pendek itu berdeham, sebelum memulai perkataannya. "Lantas?" tanya Baekhyun, "Apa yang membuat kalian memanggilku?"

Seulgi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tepat pada mata sipit Baekhyun, "Uhm..." matanya mengerjap, kemudian wanita cantik itu melirik kearah Chanyeol yang kini lebih menarik untuk menatap sekat-sekat. Ia tahu jika temannya tengah kesulitan untuk berkata-kata. Disini ia harus membantunya.

"Chanyeol mempunyai seorang saudara perempuan, namanya Yoora. Dia sakit parah, Baekhyun. Dia terus-terusan batuk dan menjadi sangat pucat dan kurus, tak ada olahraga apa pun yang membuat dia pulih dari sakitnya. Dokter O'Reilly tengah mengobatinya, tapi akan sangat membantu jika orang lain yang—" suara Seulgi terpotong.

"Aku bukan seorang dokter," imbuh Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan tidak mempelajari kedokteran. Aku hanya bisa mengatasi soal sains dan biologi dasar."

"Tapi, kau tertarik dengan tema-tema itu." Seulgi bersikukuh dengan cara yang halus. "Kau mungkin membantah mempunyai pengetahuan tentang kedokteran, tapi kau mempunyai pengetahuan ratusan tahun perkembangan yang tak kami kuasai."

"Apa aku sudah dimata-matai sebelumnya?" tanya Baekhyun curiga. Ia menatap bergantian pada kedua figur yang memakai pakaian terlalu kontras dengannya.

"Oh, astaga. Tentu tidak, Baekhyun. Kami hanya..maksudku ini hanyalah kebetulan saja..." Seulgi tahu ia begitu bodoh sekarang, gadis itu melirik tepat pada netra bulat untuk melakukan pengalihan tema pembicaraan. Namun, yang ia dapatkan malah tatapan datar.

"Lebih baik kita menemui Yoora sekarang. Ini jam untuknya bangun dan meminum obat, kurasa. Benar begitu Chanyeol O'Reilly?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, mengangguk sekali dan terlebih dulu menggerakkan kakinya.

"Bisakah kalian meyakinkanku, kalau kalian semua adalah orang baik...?" Cicit Baekhyun, ia masih dilanda perasaan curiga juga khawatir berlebihan yang menguasai kendali tubuhnya.

"Tidak semuanya baik, tapi kau bisa mempercayai kami. Apakah Kyuhyun sudah membuatmu ketakutan?" Seulgi menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh simpati, dan hal itu membuat si kecil menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya terhadap gadis yang mengenakan pakaian Putri Eropa.

"Aku hanya—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti memainkan dramanya?" itu Chanyeol yang telah berada cukup jauh dari mereka.

#

#

#

TBC

A/N: Hmm...menarik buat diterusin ga? T_T

BALASAN REVIEW!

Kris Aquatics: Makasih udah rela-rela ngisi kotak reviewnya :') ini aku langsung update 3chap, mumpung lg gada kerjaan :3 Moga kamu suka.. .


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berjalan di lorong-lorong, melewati ruangan penjaga yang kosong dan menuruni serangkaian tangga. Membuka salah satu pintu yang berderet di sepanjang lorong, mereka masuk ke sebuah ruang santai yang indah, cerah, dan segar dengan api yang menyala di perapian.

"Tunggulah disini," Seulgi berkata. "Aku harus membicarakan ini terlebih dulu dengan Yoora. Semoga dia tidak sedang kelelahan untuk menemuimu, Baekhyun."

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan kedua adam dengan suasana yang tentu canggung. Baekhyun melihat apa saja untuk membunuh waktu senyap ini, dan pandangannya tertuju pada pintu sebelah kamar Yoora yang terbuka sedikit lebar.

"Apa itu tempat tidurmu?" Baekhyun memulai dengan topik yang sungguh tidak penting untuk dijadikan perbincangan pertamanya bersama sosok tinggi yang ia ketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Keluarga istana telah membuat banyak hal untuk kami," sahut Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatap serius pada perapian.

"Kamar yang bagus," Baekhyun ingin menendang dirinya sendiri tatkala ia mendapatkan lensa bulat itu balik memandangnya.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun lagi. Diam-diam ia tersenyum... terlalu tipis.. Entah untuk alasan apa...

Setelah berjam-jam dalam keheningan, akhirnya Seulgi pun kembali. "Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa?" ujarnya. "Aku hanya mengatakan padanya kalau kau adalah teman kita yang mempunyai pengetahuan banyak tentang kedokteran. Dia cukup bahagia. Ikutlah denganku."

Saat mengikuti langkah Seulgi, Baekhyun tak merasa bahagia. Bagaimana bisa ia menolong Yoora?

.

.

Di ranjang mahagoni yang tinggi, penuh dengan tumpukan batal, berbaringlah Yoora O'Reilly. Ia seorang gadis dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa. Baekhyun langsung mengenalinya. Rambut merah panjang, gaun tidur yang kusut, serta lehernya berlapis kain wol bermotif. Tetapi, yang paling menonjol adalah kedua lensa bulat besar dan berkilauan dengan sorot sedih dan ketakutan. Disaat Yoora menatap Baekhyun, wanita itu merapatkan syalnya dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam bantal.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan salah satu sorot pembunuhnya yang khas. "Harusnya kau berganti baju sebelum datang kemari," cetusnya.

"Hmm, yeah..harusnya aku mempersiapkan kopor baju terlebih dulu," Sindir Baekhyun.

Seulgi cepat-cepat mendekat ke tepi ranjang Yoora. "Aku senang sekali kalian bisa berkenalan." Ia berkata ringan. "Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat, tapi kami ingin kalian bertemu begitu tamu kami datang. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah bicara tentang teman akrab kami, Baekhyun?"

"Belum," gumam Chanyeol. "Aku berusaha menyimpan kabar tentang Baekhyun rapat-rapat."

Seulgi menutupi perasaan kesal pada temannya itu, lantas kembali berbicara. "Baekhyun datang kepada kita dari—hmmm, sebut saja dari tempat yang sangat jauh."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Inilah wanita yang ia lihat di tempat tidurnya, di kota Seoul, ditengah malam. Tetapi itu adalah kilasan, semacam komunikasi waktu. Sedangkan ini adalah kenyataan. "Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu juga," balas Yoora dengan suara merdunya yang khas. Ia mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya namun hal itu tak kunjung berhasil. Beberapa kali ia limbung dan membuat sang adik segera mendekati ranjangnya. "Maaf... aku tak sesehat yang..ku...inginkan," napasnya tersendat-sendat karena batuk tak kunjung reda.

"Cukup, berbaringlah sekarang." Disaat melihat momen manis di hadapannya, Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol begitu menyayangi saudari tertuanya itu.

Yoora menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada bantalan yang Chanyeol rapikan untuk dirinya. Ia melihat sorot Chanyeol, "Apa kau tidur dengan baik, Chan?" Ada kantung mata yang Yoora dapati dari wajah adiknya itu.

"Aku selalu tidur dengan pulas," Chanyeol langsung menghindar dari pandangan, mengambil botol lalu meramu sesuatu yang ia ambil dari meja kecil di samping ranjang. Kemudian mendekatkan botol tersebut kebibir Yoora, "Baekhyun datang bukan untuk pesta teh, dia datang untuk memberikan informasi tentang cara menyembuhkanmu." Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, dimana Baekhyun berdiri dengan tautan tangan didepan tubuhnya.

Mereka saling melempar pandangan, "Baekhyun datang untuk membantu kita." Dan si manis Byun mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya, meskipun kegelisahan semakin merayap pada kepalanya sekarang.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Chanyeol. Kau mempunyai seorang teman dekat yang manis.." Yoora mengacak surai kelabu sang adik beberapa detik. Dan wajah Chanyeol memerah padam karena godaan ringan yang diberikan Yoora kepadanya.

Buru-buru Baekhyun mengantisipasi kesalah pahaman itu. "Aku adalah teman dari Putri Seulgi. Dan Chanyeol menerimaku tanpa protes."

Wanita yang disebutkan dari komentar barusan, tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya kita pergunakan waktu sebaik mungkin. Aku dan Chanyeol akan keluar."

"Kumohon bicarakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Dia teman yang baik.." Chanyeol berbicara pada Yoora sebelum dirinya mengikuti langkah dari Seulgi.

Mendengar pujian Chanyeol, entah kenapa membuat diri Baekhyun menjadi malu. Ia menunduk, tak ingin berkesempatan bertemu pandang dengan mata kelabu Chanyeol ketika pria itu melewatinya.

Setelah pintu di tutup dari luar, Yoora berinisiatif untuk menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Kemarilah, jangan terlalu canggung."

Baekhyun mengulas senyuman, dan senyumannya semakin lebar tatkala ia berada didekat wanita cantik itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus mempergunakan waktu dengan baik. Sebelum obat yang diberikan Chanyeol mulai mengambil kesadaranku dan aku tidak akan memberikan kesan yang baik padamu."

Yoora mengambil napasnya kembali untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ibuku meninggal ketika beliau melahirkan si kecil Riordan. Aku tahu, itu bukan hanya karena melahirkan anak, atau mencemaskan Ayah, atau kerinduannya terhadap Seacole—kampung halamannya. Beliau mengidap suatu penyakit yang tak pernah kami bicarakan sebelumnya. Sakit paru-paru. Itulah sebenarnya yang membunuhnya."

Baekhyun menatap sosok Yoora yang kurus, kulit pucat, dan rona lelah di kedua belah pipinya. Baekhyun tahu sekarang, "Ini tuberkulosis" ucapnya. "Ditempat asalku, kami menyebutnya tuberkulosis."

Yoora semakin terperenyak dalam bantalnya, "Apapun sebutannya menurutmu, penyakit ini mengerikan, menyakitkan, dan mematikan. Aku tahu, aku mengidapnya seperti Ibu kami. Aku yakin, jika aku akan seperti Ibuku, aku akan pasti mati."

Air kesedihan menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Dan Yoora mengangkat satu tangannya yang lemah untuk menghapus buliran air mata dari pipi teman adiknya itu. "Jangan menangis," ia berkata. "Aku berusaha untuk berdamai dengan kematian. Bagian terberatnya adalah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Riordan kami yang masih kecil. Lihat saja Chanyeol. Alangkah baik dan manisnya dia, mau membawamu padaku." Yoora tersenyum sedih dan menggelengkan kepala. "Itu menunjukkan betapa putus asanya dia merawatku. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung, tapi Baekhyun, kau nyaris tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kedokteran. Tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes si Byun. "Aku memiliki banyak pengalaman hidup."

Yoora tersenyum, "Mungkin." Ia menambahkan, "Tapi kau lebih muda dariku. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membantu?"

Yoora benar. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membantu? Ia bukanlah seorang dokter. Bahkan kalaupun ia adalah seorang dokter, ia tahu bahwa zaman mereka berbeda. Apakah mungkin mereka mempunyai obat atau alat modern untuk melakukan penyembuhan Yoora?

"Jangan khawatir sayangku, kau sudah baik sekali mau datang. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan teman Chanyeol mungilku. Ayah kami mendesaknya mengikuti profesinya, Chanyeol masih muda, tapi dia sudah menjadi dokter dan menjaga Riordan. Dia memiliki sedikit waktu bersama teman-temannya. Dan ada Putri Seulgi yang cantik... Dia baik... Putri Seulgi..." Yoora berbicara kepadanya dengan suara yang pelan dan terseret. Mungkin tetesan yang diberikan Chanyeol telah bereaksi.

"Cairan apa yang diberikan Chanyeol padamu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Laudanum," gumam Yoora. "Laudanum... Rasanya menenangkan. Laudanum.." matanya terkatup rapat. Yoora tertidur. Baekhyun menyibak rambut panjang merah Yoora, lalu merapikan letak selimutnya. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol dan juga Seulgi berada dibalik pintu, berharap, bergantung padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa.."

Baekhyun melihat tangan kurus Yoora dan benaknya kembali memutar ketika Yoora tertawa kepada Chanyeol dan mengacak-acak surai adiknya itu. Wanita itu telah berusaha memberikan kasih sayang yang hilang sepeninggal ibu mereka. Chanyeol dan Riordan membutuhkannya. Pasti ada jalan agar Baekhyun dapat membantu.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya hentikan pemberian laudanum untuk Yoora," ujar Baekhyun setelah menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ia menatap sosok menjulang Chanyeol dengan lurus.

"Hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya tenang dari kelelahan. Laudanum adalah obat utama dari penyembuhannya," Chanyeol membela diri. "Ayahku mungkin bukan dokter terbaik di Leopold, tapi aku tidak bisa membantah pemberian laudanum darinya."

"Itu zat adiktif dan sepertinya sangat berbahaya," balas Baekhyun. "Itu hanya menutup-nutupi penyakitnya, bukan menyembuhkannya. Yang kalian lakukan adalah menidurkan Yoora," bantah Baekhyun. "Dan sangat konyol menyebutnya kelelahan. Lihat Yoora, dia berbaring disana dengan napas tersengal."

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol ingin sekali mendorong Baekhyun keluar pintu dan mengembalikannya ke zamannya sendiri, tetapi Seulgi buru-buru menengahi.

"Chanyeol- _e_ _e_ kau menginginkan Baekhyun berada disini, sama sepertiku. Sekarang, kau harus mendengarkannya." Kemudian obsidian indahnya bergulir pada sosok pria yang lebih kecil. "Baekhyun, aku dan Chanyeol paham betapa seriusnya penyakit itu. Tentunya kau akan menghargai usaha kerasnya. Chanyeol sudah banyak membaca—meneliti, menerapkan segala metode yang ada dan mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Yoora." Seulgi berucap lembut tetapi tegas.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Baekhyun pelan kepada Chanyeol. "Aku kasar sekali, sudah ikut campur seperti ini. Aku hanya mau mulai membantu secepatnya."

"Permintaan maaf diterima," sahut Chanyeol kaku. "Karena kami sudah memanggilmu kesini maka kami akan memanfaatkanmu."

Ini adalah rekonsiliasi paling memungkinkan yang akan si Byun dapatkan dari Chanyeol. Tetapi ia mengesampingkan kekesalan pada pria berpostur tinggi itu yang tak menatapnya sama sekali ketika berbicara padanya.

Baekhyun mengambil napas secara dalam sebelum memulai perbincangan, "Kupikir—meski tidak terlalu yakin—Yoora butuh asupan makanan yang baik. Kita perlu melepaskan semua obat itu."

"Kurasa saranmu bagus," Chanyeol berkata, "Bukan benar-benar obat yang baru, tapi praktis dan masuk akal."

Baekhyun merasakan aliran hangat karena pujian Chanyeol benar-benar pujian yang tinggi.

"Tapi ayahku adalah seorang yang keras kepala. Tidak akan mudah bagiku untuk menolak pemberian laudanum dan alkohol darinya," imbuh Chanyeol sejenak memberikan keheningan disana.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, kalau aku terus berada disamping Yoora. Aku akan memberinya makanan sehat, membuka jendela setiap pagi dan tentu kami akan berjalan-jalan menikmati udara segar di luar istana."

"Astaga, kami membuat kesalahan bodoh" cetus Seulgi tiba-tiba, ia memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Kami memanggilmu kesini, tapi kami melupakan sesuatu. Kau bahkan tidak ada dizaman ini. Kau tidak punya keluarga di sini, latar belakang dan mempunyai posisi. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang kalau melihat seorang pria asing yang muncul begitu saja—entah dari mana."

"Itu persoalannya," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau tidak bisa berkeliaran di istana dan memberikan saran medis."

Mereka menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah, sosoknya yang sedikit mungil dan agak cantik untuk ukuran pria, terbungkus piyama flanel warna kuning, rambut cokelat, aksen asingnya yang lucu. Semua tentang dirinya meneriakkan 'Bukan bagian dari kami!'

Wajah Seulgi penuh prihatin. "Jangan kelihatan sedih begitu, Baekhyun. Bagi kami kau adalah keluarga...hanya saja keluargaku sedikit unik dan—"

"Tidak apa-apa,"tukas Baekhyun. "Ini bukan hal baru. Aku juga agak aneh di zamanku sendiri."

Chanyeol memghela napas dan mereka terdiam.

Suara ketukan singkat dari pintu luar mengambil atensi dari mereka bertiga dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk begitu saja. "Putri Seulgi beruntung bisa lolos dari pesta," ia berkata. "Hm... Aura kalian terlihat berkabut. Apakah kalian memikirkan bagaimana cara menolong Yoora—tantangan menarik menurutku."

Hati Baekhyun mencelos mengetahui jika Kyuhyun telah berada di luar dan sudah lama mendengarkan.

"Kita tidak bisa menyuruhnya mengintai bersembunyi dibalik sekat atau meringkuk dipeti China." Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukan kepala tongkat ke dagunya. "Kita akan menjadikan dia sebagai seseorang. Seseorang yang cukup penting untuk memiliki pengaruh luar di istana—meski melihat dirinya sekarang, kupikir hal penting itu tidak berasal dari dunia mode."

dengan santun. "Anda memiliki ide, Mister Duquelle?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, matanya memancarkan sinar bahaya—menurut Baekhyun. "Ah, Tuan Putri, ya, tentu saja aku memilikinya. Adakah diantara kalian yang pernah mendengar Lewis Tappan Kim?"

Mereka semua menggeleng. Dan Baekhyun merasa pusing mendengar sebuah nama barat yang dipadu padankan dengan marga Korea. Ia tidak mengerti, sungguh. Kenapa nama makhluk didunia asing ini memiliki nama seperti itu? Baekhyun tahu jika ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh dan tidak akan ia ucapkan pada siapapun.

"Itu bagus," imbuh Kyuhyun riang. "Sedikit orang mendengar tentangnya, bahkan lebih sedikit orang yang berteman dengannya. Tapi Lewis adalah kekuatan yang harus diperhitungkan. Dia seorang yang menonjol dibidang perdagangan komersial, keuangan, dan kredit. Sosok yang penting di Wenlock dan Faroe."

"Bagaimana Lewis bisa membantuku?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tongkatnya di udara seolah tengah melukis suatu gambar imajiner. "Mari berpura-pura kalau Lewis Tappan sedang melakukan tur besar bersama keluarganya. Dia mempunyai istri, dua putra yang gemuk dan seorang putri yang manisnya—"

"Tapi, apa hubungannya keluarga ini denganku?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Bayangkan keluarga Lewis sedang mengunjungi Florencia, tempat kelahiran Renaisans Italia. Tidak ada seorangpun yang sedang melakukan tur besar yang akan melewatkan Florencia. Bukankah dulu Yoora juga pernah berkunjung kesana, Chanyeol?" yang ditanya mengangguk sekilas. Sementara Baekhyun menghela napas karena Kyuhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya jika ia sudah siap.

"Disana, Tappan yang terkenal itu bertemu dengan Yoora yang cantik," lanjut Kyuhyun tersenyum melanjutkan narasinya. "Mereka berteman baik dan tidak terpisahkan. Jadi, akan sangat wajar kalau Tappan mengunjungi Leopold, dia mau bersama teman kesayangannya. Yoora O'Reilly."

"Aku paham!" seru Seulgi. "Baekhyun akan berpura-pura menjadi Putri Tappan, teman dekat Yoora. Dia datang ke Leopold untuk berkunjung."

"Aku?" pekik Baekhyun. "Aku menjadi seorang perempuan? Jangan konyol!" Baekhyun rasa ia telah dipermainkan. Ia ingin sekali kembali kedunianya sekarang dimana ia menjadi seorang pria dan ada ibunya yang pengobat. Baekhyun sungguh menginginkan jika semua ini adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak akan di ingat selepas ia bangun.

Tetapi, mendengar suara Chanyeol, ia tahu jika ia tidak bermimpi. Ini nyata. Dan perasaan marah pun nyata.

"Aku tidak yakin akan menyukai rencana ini," Chanyeol angkat bicara. Baekhyun sedikit bahagia karena ada pihak lain yang berpikiran sama dengannya. "Memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan di pusat kehidupan Leopold yang absolut bisa membuatnya berada dalam bahaya. Dia bisa jadi bodoh dan mengambil risiko."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, tak terima komentar akhir dari Chanyeol untuknya. "Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau Lewis mempunyai anak lelaki? Kenapa aku harus menjadi anak perempuan?"

"Oh, Baekhyun. Dizaman kami, berteman dengan lain jenis itu banyak hal yang bisa berisiko banyak," imbuh Seulgi, seraya memegang pundak dari pria yang lebih rendah.

"Dan kalian pun sama. Kenapa kalian bisa berteman sedangkan aku tidak?"

Seulgi kembali tersenyum, "Chanyeol adalah calon adik iparku."

Chanyeol menginterupsi, "Hentikan olokkan itu, Seulgi. Itu sungguh tidak lucu."

Dan Seulgi tak mengindahkannya. "Aku dan Chanyeol akan berada didekat sini, siap menolong segera kalau ada pemberitahuan—dan tentu saja Kyuhyun Dequelle memiliki kemampuan jauh diatas segalanya..."

Baekhyun menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Dapatkah ia mempercayainya? Sedang pria itu terlihat sangat berbahaya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," Baekhyun berucap tegas disetiap kalimatnya.

"Apakah kau akan mempertimbangkan kembali kalau kau menjadi seorang anak lelaki dari Lewis?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menyukai jika ia berhasil menguasai emosi seseorang.

"Tapi seorang bocah lelaki kembar yang gemuk," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa menjadikanmu seorang Putri tidak begitu buruk. Kau memiliki wajah yang indah, Baekhyun." Seulgi mencoba untuk menghibur. Namun, Baekhyun merasa tak baik sedikitpun. Harga dirinya telah dijatuhkan oleh pria aneh itu.

"Apakah setelah Yoora sembuh, aku akan kembali ke zamanku?" Baekhyun menghela napas, tampak terlihat lemas.

"Kau terpaksa melakukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan memakai nada sinisnya kembali. Dan seluruh pasang mata melihatnya dengan tuntutan.

"Tentu, tapi aku merasa Yoora adalah saudara yang kudambakan hidup di duniaku." Balas Baekhyun dengan mata memandangi lantai.

"Baiklah, mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menerimanya. Dan terlalu banyak yang harus dilakukan tapi terlalu sedikit waktunya. Menyiapkan surat untuk Siwon, mencari sponsor, tatanan rambut, ekor gaun, cara menekuk lutut—meskipun aku tidak yakin Baekhyun akan bisa melakukannya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" sergah Baekhyun.

"Perkenalan," sahut Kyuhyun cepat. "Kita perlu menyiapkanmu untuk memperkenalkan diri di hadapan Ratu. Kalau kau mau tinggal di istana, kau harus memperkenalkan diri di hadapan Ratu."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ini pasti olok-olok," ucapnya. "Ide tentang Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri di istana!"

"Kau boleh tertawa," balas Kyuhyun. "Tapi tidak ada jalan lain, Ratu akan mengadakan perkenalan diruang teh istana. Sepuluh hari kedepan dan Baekhyun, maksudku Putri Alice Tappan Kim."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai gagasan ini dan Chanyeol terus tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hanya Putri Seulgi yang menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Tapi, yang pasti," mulai Kyuhyun lagi. "Ini akan membebaskan Baekhyun untuk pergi kemana-mana bersama Yoora."

"Maksudmu, menempatkannya di pasar pernikahan?" gurau Chanyeol. "Lalu, Baekhyun mendapatkan bangsawan negeri yang cocok dan tinggal menetap." Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dengan sandal bulu kamarnya. Tetapi Seulgi mengabaikannya, tak mencoba menjadi pihak pelerai kembali.

"Sebenarnya, dia masih terlalu muda untuk diperkenalkan," Seulgi berkata. "Tapi, itu memberikan status padanya di rumah tangga istana."

"Aku sudah dua satu, jangan sebut aku kecil!" Baekhyun memprotes dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Terlalu kecil," komentar Chanyeol, menatap takjub pada sandal bulu yang terlihat kebesaran pada kaki Baekhyun.

"Oh, tutup mulutmu," tukas Baekhyun. "Aku sangat tidak mau melakukannya, tapi rencana ini memang masuk akal. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu!" seru Seulgi. "Meski hanya sepuluh hari—belajar menekuk lutut saja bisa makan waktu berbulan-bulan. Kita memerlukan gaun yang layak. Seperti yang dikatakan Mister Dequelle, ada bulu-bulu, tatanan rambut, ekor gaun berenda—belajar menangani ekor gaun ini perlu banyak latihan—dan dia akan memerlukan busana lengkap."

"Dan gaun pengantin," imbuh Chanyeol. "Dalam beberapa bulan, dia akan memerlukan gaun pengantin."

Baekhyun memelototi sosok yang terus bersikap menjengkelkan ketika gagasan mengenai dirinya yang akan berpura-pura menjadi seorang wanita. Selain sinis, Chanyeol juga sangat bagus untuk membuat orang lain emosi.

Sementara yang lain terlihat bahagia—minus Baekhyun—bahkan sudut-sudut bibir Kyuhyun melengkung naik, tetapi mendadak roman wajah Kyuhyun serius. Alis menekuk serta hidung bangirnya menghirup udara dengan keras. "Apa kalian mencium bau sesuatu?" mereka menggeleng.

"Aneh sekali," gumam Kyuhyun. "Bau lembap dan busuk, seperti air tercemar. Dan sebauh suara yang jatuh dari ketinggian, sesuatu yang berat dan tak bernyawa. Lalu menimbulkan deburan yang dahsyat."

"Tidak ada air disini," sanggah Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun terus mendengarkan dan mengendus-endus. "Sungai Thosen, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Leopold... suatu pertanda buruk," kemudian pria pucat itu menatap Baekhyun. "Daehyun Belzen. Mungkinkah dia sudah tahu, kalau kau ada disini?"

.

.

.

TBC

Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya ^^

Salam riz614!


End file.
